Loud's in space!
by TYPODUDETTE
Summary: Loud in space. The title says it all. Idea by GennaiArakida-XIV
1. Chapter 1

Lynn ran. Behind her she could hear the grinding of metal on metal. She risked a glance behind her. Snake was still there. His metal claws sparked against the walls of the metal narrow hallway. He walked towards her, like he was taking a walk in the park. "Come on Lynn". Lana cheered her on. Lynn smiled. A narrow bridge separated her from Lana. Snake was gaining. He was going to kill her, then Lana. Lynn couldn't allow that. She glanced behind her. Snake was feet away. She looked at the ropes that held the bridge to the ship she was escaping from. She pulled her last two knives and threw them at the ropes.

It was a perfect throw. The bridge fell into space, sealing her doom. Lynn smiled. She would be happing to die knowing that she saved her little sister. Lana cried, streams of tears pouring down her face. Lynn turned around to meet her doom. Snake stood over her, a wicked grin on his face. He pulled a broadsword from his back, and raised it over her chest. Lynn picked up the knife left over from the ropes. He swung the blade downward.

Lynn thrusted her blade forward. Hs blade pierced his chest, and hers sliced his leg. He fell forward. Lynn smiled for the last time. She looked up to see Lana's face, streaked with tears. Lana had flew over to see her sisters last breath. She took Lynn's knife from the ground and impaled Snakes head. Lana dropped the knife and kneeled next to Lynn. Lynn uttered he last words "Tell them… I'm sorry". Lana nodded. Lynn's body slumped over, drained od life.

Lana cried. She cried until a space ship landed behind her and Luan and Luna climbed out of it. She cried she fell asleep, with Lynn's dying words plaguing her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn was the fifth one to die that year. First, it was Lola. She was ripped apart by dragons, the news of her death shocking to them all. Then it was Leni. Sweet Leni knew that only two of them could get out of the spaceship before it exploded, so she sacrificed herself to make sure Lynn and Lana could get out. Then Lori, she was the one that found Lynn and Lana, and she let them escape, leaving herself to the mercy of Snake. Then Luan. She was the final one to protect Lynn and Lana, and would be the last one to die by the hands of snake.

Slowly, Lincoln started to remember how it all began.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening, and Lincoln was wondering how the day was going so good. He and three of sisters, Lucy, Luna, and Lynn had just gotten back on earth 4 hours ago, and where expecting tons of monsters and thugs. Instead, they were met with a total of none for both. "This is Bogus dudes", Luna commented. "Not a single bad guy to fight since we got back". "Maybe there is going to be an ambush", Lucy commented. Lincoln sighed.

"Lucy, always so thoughtful", he thought. "They better hurry up", Lynn said, antsy at the anticipation of a fight. Lynn liked to fight a little too much. Lucy fingered the pistol she held in her hand. Even though her bangs were down, Lincoln could see worry on her face. Lincoln glanced out the window… and had to duck back in as a bullet passed inches from his face, Lucy, who was sitting to his right, unbuckled and leaned out the window, shooting a perfect shoot and knocked a guy of his motorcycle.

Lucy ducked back in as another motorcycle appeared behind them. Lincoln slipped on aviator goggles. Luna swerved the car right, slamming Lucy against the door. "Ow", she said. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open. Lucy gulped as a hummer pulled up to them. She duked as a turret sprayed bullets. Lynn flipped off the driver. Luna pulled a pistol out of her holster, and threw it to Lucy, who was barely dodging spraying bullets.

Lucy peeked over the door and fired multiple bullets, knocking several more motorcycle dudes off their bikes. Lynn, who was fighting off more badies on the other side of the vehicle, ducked her head back into the window as a semi barreled past where her face was seconds ago. Lucy knocked even more bikers of their bikes, but they just kept coming. For every single one they killed, two more took their place. Luna reached into her bra and fished out a frag grenade, which she threw at the semi.

Lucy, was caught of guard when Lynn yelped, which caused Lucy to look back. In those few moments, a bullet pierced her shoulder. The force of the bullet pushed her backwards out of the car. Lynn grabbed her arm, and know Lucy was hanging halfway out pf the car. Luna, pulled even more grenades from god knows where, and threw them at the semi. Finally, she hit the semi, and the semi exploded. The force of the explosion pushed Lynn and Lucy out of the car.

The thugs from the hummer grabbed them and pulled them into the hummer. The hummer sped off. "Lucy!", "Lynn", Lincoln screamed. Luna yelled something at him. Then the car exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln glanced out the broken car window. The car had barely made it out of city of Chicago, when the car exploded on the Interstate. Nothing remained from the fight, the only evidence there had been one was injuries, and the busted up car, that was peppered with bullet holes. He crawled out the shattered windows. Once he made it out, it looked back into the car for Luna. (Since you asked, Luna looks like Tracer from Overwatch, Lincoln looks like Quicksilver from X men, and Lynn looks Like Laura from Logan, and Lucy looks like herself, and they all have the same powers as the characters they were modeled after).

Suddenly, Luna came crawling from out of the car. She looked bruised and cut up, but she was okay. "You okay mate?", Luna questioned. Lincoln nodded his head. He looked around. The interstate was completely deserted, which was unusual. Lincoln tapped his watch, and a hologram map popped out. He examined it. "40 miles till the next city. With their luck, they could arrive in minutes. Lincoln put his aviator goggles on, and Luna put her goggles on. Together, they ran towards the city.

Meanwhile, On a planet Known as Kogaz…

Boom, Boom, Boom… Luan Loud stared at the forest around her. Boom. " _The Dragons getting close_ r", Luan thought. Boom. She could see trees falling around her, and the roars of the dragon getting louder. Luan reached over her shoulder and pulled a sniper rifle out from behind her. Boom. " _I can't do much damage with a sniper rifle",_ Luan realized. Boom. She took out a Walkie talkie from her pocket and spoke into it. _"This is Luan loud, requesting immediate backup"_ Boom. The dragon seemed closer than ever, if she didn't do something, she was going to die.

Suddenly, the dragon broke through the trees, stomping into the clearing she was in. The dragon was beautiful, with gold scales that gleamed in the sunlight. It had no legs, and no wings. _"It's a shame_ _something so beautiful has to kill me",_ Luan thought. And the dragon charged. It's first strike was like a torpedo. Even though it had no wings, it could fly. Its enormous mouth opened, exposing a hundred fangs. Luan dodged the first strike, jumping onto the head, and running down the long, snakelike body. Her Walkie talkie came to life.

"This is Lincoln Loud, requesting immediate backup". Luan slipped of the dragon, falling on her butt. The dragon turned around to face her. Luan vaguely remembered something about animals making themselves look larger to scare of predators. Golden wings, the same glittery shade of the dragons popped out of Luan's back, making her look like a human- bird hybrid. The dragon tilted it's head, clearly confused. The it lunged. Luan covered her face, expecting to be bitten into tiny pieces. Something nuzzled her side. Luan moved her hands.

It was the dragon. Luan's jaw dropped, as she watched the dragon nuzzle her hand. She thought back to Lincolns call for backup. She smiled. She would help him, with a dragon on her side. She rubbed the dragon. It nuzzled her more. She got onto were she thought the back was, and held onto some of it's scales. The dragon took off, flying into the air, with Luan on its back. She took a small ball from a pouch and threw it at the ground. She pulled a sword from a sheath, ad raised it. A portal opened, and Luan and the Dragon flew in it.


End file.
